Today, drivers spend a large amount of time in their motor vehicles, and drivers and passengers usually drink beverages from cylindrical, tumbler containers. The beverage containers are usually placed in a fixed, cup-shaped holder located in a center console between the two front or rear seats. While most beverage containers have lids or caps, the liquids inside the beverage container sloshes from side-to-side inside the container as the motor vehicle is driven the beverage often drips from the top edge of the container or from the mouth opening formed in the lid.
The size of beverage holders in motor vehicles are standardized and intended to be used with cylindrical-shaped tumblers that measures approximately 7 to 9 inches in height, 2 to 3 inches in diameter and hold 12 to 16 fluid ounces. Many convenient stores sell beverages in containers, however that hold larger amounts of beverage (e.g. 32 fluid ounces) that do not fit into the motor vehicle's beverage holders. When larger containers are used, the drivers and passengers temporarily rest them on a flat surface on the center console, hold them between their legs, or hold them continuously in one hand. For drivers of motor vehicles with manual transmissions, trying to shift gears and hold a larger beverage container upright to prevent spillage is difficult.
Hot beverages are often sold with paper cups with plastic lids. The lid includes an outer circular gutter that snap fits over the cup's top edge. When placed in a motor vehicle beverage holder described above, often only the plastic lid attached to the top edge is exposed and therefore, becomes the only gripping surface for removing the container from the holder. Because the user must squeeze the sides of the lid to lift the cup from the holder, the lids often disengage from the cup causing burns.